


Come Snatch My Crops

by LannaLlamas



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Handcuffs, ITS JUST PORN OK, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rob is kinda kinky, but so is mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaLlamas/pseuds/LannaLlamas
Summary: Mike had always had a thing for a man in uniform. // Bournoda PWP.





	Come Snatch My Crops

Halloween, 2010.

The two lovers, Rob and Mike, are in the middle of preparing themselves for the festives of Halloween. Mike was already dressed in his cheesy vampiric outfit that's he's named, Count Shinoda. A flimsy sheet of fabric mocking the iconic Dracula look sat draped across his shoulders. The collar upturned to reach up to his jawbone. Smeared, cheap black makeup over his eyes, fiending the whole 'undead,' look. This year was his year for Halloween. Chester and Brad wouldn't be able to top him. They always dress the same.

He's pulled from his thoughts as his husband walks from the closet. The fabric from his own costume rubs noisily against his thighs as he tries to be discreet. Rob had kept his suit a secret for the whole month. He and Chester went costume shopping earlier in the month. He hadn't even given Mike the slightest hint as to what he would be. Mike had begun to assume it would be his usual zombie outfit from years before. Mike is left slack-jawed as Rob steps behind him in the mirror. Cheap fabric, as expected. But the costume itself... It was navy blue, taut against his extra fluff. Mike stares at him in the mirror for just a moment before addressing him."

"You're..."

"A police officer," Rob speaks in his innocent tone. He sidesteps to give a better view, "It's... too tight. You think they'll notice?"

Rob swirls around in a circle, giving Mike a full view of just how tight the outfit clings to his curves. Rob might not have been the most athletic looking guy. Sure, he had a bit of chub, but that was just how Mike liked it. And this outfit; It did wonders to bring his curves out. He has to restrain himself from gripping any piece of fabric physically. His eyes drift down towards his rump. Plump even without the skin-tight clothing.

"Um," Mike is lost for words. A spark ignites in his gut as Rob turns to face him again. He strikes an authoritative pose to 'get into character,' and that was all Mike needed to see to know what the feeling he was having was. He forces himself to nod his head, "Your ass is just—"

"It's, uh, it's out there, huh?" He looks at himself in the mirror, "Wait," Rob looks at Mike. Mike looks at Rob, "Are you... staring at my ass?"

A smirk, devilish and tempting, wiggles on Mike's lips. His head bobs up and down with a cocky, needy attitude. Restraint is thrown out the window as he reaches a hand towards his husband's ass. His fingernails grip into the plump flesh, "You're teasing me with it, baby," He whines, "Did you sit in sugar? Because—"

"Because I have a sweet ass?" Rob rolls his eyes, "You like a man in uniform?"

Mike nods again. His hands busy themselves with feeling the rest of the restrictive clothing. His hips, midriff, then his crotch. Hitting that was like a jackpot. Rob let's out a little whimper as his husband's fingers tease through the fabric.

"You've got a gun in your pocket or you just happy to see me?" Oh, these jokes will be the death of him. Regardless, Rob's member causes the outfit to grow even tighter as his need begins to build, "I have a great idea for those handcuffs."

And then Mike was on the hunt. His hand kneads harder into the fabric, feeling his husband grow. His breath hitches as the faux officer begins to nip at his lips, pressing feverishly against the skin. Rob's lips were cold, but they did nothing to quench the heat overcoming Mike. Not to mention the heat beginning to pound in his loins. His own member was already rising with anticipation, though not nearly as constrictive as Rob's was.

"I've been a bad boy," Mike says before grinding his hips against his husband's own. Another yelp of penury sounds, followed by eager hands digging for each other's belts, "Punish me," He says before another thrust, "I've been so bad," He presses another feverish kiss to his lover's lips. Rob teases by biting the skin as he pulls back, "Please, Robbie."

"On the bed," Rob parodies a demanding voice, "Now."

Mike does as commanded. He is crawling onto the bed, letting his back touch the soft comforter they both share. Rob doesn't waste a moment to scour on top of his lover. His hip press into Mike's, adding the much-needed friction. Mike goes to reach for his belt to free his erection, though Rob quickly grabs his wrist.

"Not yet," He says with another round of dry humps. He reaches to his fake leather belt to pull out the cheap handcuffs that come with the costume. Or maybe they were something Rob had bought outside the costume. The material was too good to be from Party City, "You need to be punished."

Mike's hands are dragged to the edge of the bed frame, where they're locked together with the cuffs behind one of the bedposts. Not too tight, but just enough to be restrictive. Mike's legs spread wide as Rob begins to lower himself back down to his waistband.

"You're killing me," Mike says as Rob runs his hand against the imprint of his erection. The drummer's hands go to the buttons of his pants, slowly undoing them before unzipping the zipper, "Please, just—" He's shut down as Rob places a hand on his throat. His thick fingers press into the veins, giving him a sense of blood loss that ignites another spark in his groin.

His pants are thrown off, pulling his shoes off with them. The cape, still barely holding on by a thread, gets shoved away to expose his bare ass. Rob's hand removes itself from his husband's throat before moving down to grope the crease of skin where his legs and ass meet. The fingers knead into the skin, drawing circles in an incessant manner to get a reaction. Next, he racks his nails down the sensitive skin. Leaving behind angry streaks that color his bare skin in their loving sting.

Mike whines once again, more needy and demanding. He looks down at Rob, who's busy eyeing his half-hard erection, they lock eyes for just a moment before he begins to stroke his length. Slow at first, but he begins to add more friction and speed as Mike's legs start to tremble from the flood of hormones. Rob dips down to toyingly lick the head of his cock before continuing his jacking motions. Now, he coats his free hand in his own spit before moving to his lover's opening. One finger tests the waters, wiggling in jest before thrusting in and out. Soon, he adds the next digit, then another. Mike becomes a moaning mess; the friction between his cock and opening began to build and led closer and closer to an orgasm. Finally, he feels Rob jerk in the fourth finger. That only meant the best was yet to come.

The anticipation holds off the orgasm. Keeping it at bay just long enough. Rob pull his pants down just below his hip to reveal his own penis. Already erect and proud to finally be free from its cloth prison. It gives a twitch as he lowers himself near Mike's opening again, leaning into the inner crease of his thigh, "Don't cum yet," Rob voices before his hands make a home on his lover's hips, "Do you want this?"

Mike nods with a fanciful notion. He angles his hips upwards as Rob begins to inch closer. With a swift motion, he covers his cock in saliva to act as a makeshift lube. Then the head enters. Slowly, like before. It inches in with a teasing motion, Mike's opening instinctively clenches. It doesn't take long before Rob picks up in intensity. With nearly a hint of a second, he begins to thrust in more virulently. Their hips collide and buck, Mike's erection—now leaking precum—graces against the little bit of chub that cushions Rob's stomach.

"You're such a bad boy," Rob growls as he unfolds over Mike's body. Goosebumps rose across the older man's skin, enticing his seducer to skim his teeth across the sensitive surface. His jaw hangs open, allowing a mess of moans to continue to pour out.

"I'm, fuck, Rob... I'm gonna... gonna cum," His voice cracks as Rob continues to thrust in and out. A mixture of sweat and precum now coats Mike's entrance, giving Rob a vantage point to finish the hunt. It only takes a minute of thrusts before he finds his prostate. Muffled moans sound the air as Mike's legs close in around his husband's waist. It only takes another push before a puddle of cum spurts and coats Rob's belly.

He tries to mutter a string of curses, but the orgasm leaves him breathless. And Rob's still steady thrusts are doing everything in their power to distract him. With a satisfying grunt, Rob climaxes, too. Though, his cock remains stuffed inside as he collapses on top of his lover. Mike rattles the cuffs before going limp himself. The aftermath of the orgasm left him quivering in his confinement.

After a few moments of numb limbs and drooling grins, they both return to their senses. They go and wash themselves up in a quick shower shared together before going to the living room. They did, after all, had to meet the Delson-Bennington's at their estate later that night for the Halloween extravaganza.

"You have to dress like this every Halloween," Mike says with an almost shaky breath, "You're a hot policeman."

"If you make me bust like that again," Rob kisses his lover's neck before proceeding, "I'll wear this every night for you."

And Mike was all too happy to agree with that. After all, he loved a man in uniform... even if it was bought from a Halloween store.


End file.
